


Tony Piccirillo's Scooby Doo

by MeddlingMedia



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Gotham, Gotham City Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddlingMedia/pseuds/MeddlingMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of Scooby Doo and Mystery Incorporated from a serious mystery/thriller perspective. The gang meets for the first time at a Gotham City Spring Break party. They uncover a sinister plot in Gotham and must solve it to save Shaggy's cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Piccirillo's Scooby Doo

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/716/scoobydoopage1.jpg/)

  
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/689/scoobydoopage2.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/705/scoobydoopage3.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/43/scoobydoopage4.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/36/scoobydoopage5.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/109/scoobydoopage6.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/201/scoobydoopage7.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/11/scoobydoopage8.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/96/scoobydoopage9.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/692/scoobydoopage10h.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/252/scoobydoopage11.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/692/scoobydoopage12e.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/707/scoobydoopage13.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/19/scoobydoopage14.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/714/scoobydoopage15.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/837/scoobydoopage16.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/844/scoobydoopage17.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/59/scoobydoopage18.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/821/scoobydoopage19.jpg/)   
[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/824/scoobydoopage20.jpg/)


End file.
